superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Greg
Greg Wilmot, also known as "The Mediocre-ist" was The Completionist's companion. Greg tended to be the comic relief in most Completionist episodes, gracing the world with such wonders as "Neeko the Price Gouging Cat", "Glitches with Old Man Snitchez", "BIG THE CAT!", "But Beardman!", and of course, "BEARS!" Greg did originally not appear in Super Beard Bros, being replaced by Alex Faciane , "The Proof-ist". Later, the show was in some dire need of Greg's brand of humour. It was shortly thereafter adorned with the GERG™ Seal of Quality and renamed as Super Beard Bros. DELUXE. However, with the upcoming Reboot, Greg once again became a producer for the show and no longer appears in episodes. Greg also appeared as a member of the Super Scope Show, alongside Frazier Perez-Yadon and Andrew Campbell, both of which have appeared on The Completionist many times before. In February 2015, he announced his departure from TOVG and social media, with Jirard announcing the departure on February 25, 2015. Meeting Jirard While not much is known about how Jirard and Greg became friends, Jirard did give out a little bit of info during one of his streams. Apparently, he and Greg had met in College, as they were both majoring one of the same things, although this too is unknown. Notable Quotes *"BEARS!!!" - A joke, started in Banjo-Kazooie, which started as an experiment to see how much the phrase could be forcibly inserted into an episode of The Completionist. It has become one of the most famous and beloved "Jokes" on The Completionist. *"BIG THE CAT!" - The name of a much hated character from Sonic Adventure . *"But Beardman!" *"Save the Aliens!" *"Clean your room, America!" *"Does that mean I get to meet your father?" - Said in reaction to someone saying the phrase "Simple and Clean", which is a song from the game Kingdom Hearts. The quote is a line from the song. * "Order in my courtroom!" - Said to pause the conflict between Jirard and The Internet in episodes of Defend It! * "BEACH!!!! do you want to go to the beach? its a wonderful day out there!" Trivia *On February 26th, 2015, Greg announced over Twitter that he and Jirard were no longer friends, and that he had not left the show by choice. * Greg is part of a band called "LongBlackShadows" *When Greg says "But Beardman!" he is actually trying to predict the future comments of the video. *In Episode 13 of The Completionist, Goof Troop, Greg reveals his love of smoothies... Spiked with cocaine. *Greg sucking at games keeps the universe in balance, as seen in the Season 1 Finale of The Completionist. *Greg appears to be very knowledgeable about Dead Space, despite not having done any research. "What's a research?" *Greg was killed in Jirard's crossover with Proton Jon, but somehow inexplicably returns to life after the opening theme. *In Episode 24 of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, it is revealed that he and Alex both have subconcious sexual attractions towards Jirard's college freshman year headshot. * Greg says the reason he is not very good at playing games today is because he always watched his brother play them rather than practicing at them. ** He also says that he enjoys watching others playing games, which could be another reason why he is not very good at games. * In a tweet, Greg said that his favorite class to play in RPG games is the hunter/archer class. * In the final/seventh episode of Mega Man X2 he states that he was attracted to Sally (a chipmunk girl from the Sonic The Hedgehog tv series, misremembered by Greg as a fox) as a kid. * Greg has two cats named after Ron Howard and Philip Seymour Hoffman. * During the intro segment for the remastered New Super Mario Bros. U episode, Jirard confirmed that it was Greg who created the famous All-Stars Pack joke. During editing, Jirard realized he was in middle of a new Mario game when he still had to finish the All-Stars Pack, but Greg assured him that they could make a joke out of it. * Jirard has stated on tumblr that Greg is not actually bad at video games, however he is in fact more apathetic about them. Gallery Gregwilmot.jpg|Greg Wilmot's look in the "Tribute to the Beatles" band Abbey Road. Greg wilmot the mediocre ist by eskeleton22-d5hgpns.png|Fan Art of Greg By: eskeleton22 Greg Sandwich.png|Greg makes headline news! Greg Chillin'.png|Greg helping "Complete" Pokemon Blue. Category:Greg Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Jirard Category:The Mediocreist Category:Completionist Name Category:Super Scope Show